In an ad-hoc wireless communications network, all the devices in the network may come and go, and therefore no single device is designated as the permanent network controller. However, to feasibly maintain scheduled communications in the network, some device needs to be designated as the current network controller. In conventional networks, the first device to start transmitting beacons becomes the network controller, and invites the subsequent devices to join its network. However, this process may not result in the best choice for a network controller. A network controller generally needs to have greater processing capacity and greater communications bandwidth than the other devices in the network. Since the network controller may also need to remain in an operational state rather than periodically sleeping in a low power mode, it is generally better if it is powered from an AC power source rather than a battery. Choosing a network controller based simply on which device transmits beacons first does not take any of these factors into consideration, and may result in a poor choice for network controller.